There are a variety of environments where memory devices are coupled to a host system to allow for the display of their contents on the screen of the host device. The memory device such as a USB device can be directly coupled onto the host system through a connector. When it is desired that several of the memory devices be connected to the host system a hub is utilized. A typical hub is a standard 4-port USB hub but there are other types of hubs as well.
This type of hub cannot be managed in terms of individual ports. That is, when a USB device is inserted to the USB port, it is automatically detected by the OS. Application programs will pop-up on the computer screen, and these can be accessed by users.
This can be problematic in a couple of areas. First as the number of devices connected to the hub increases, the user might want to know what is on the hub before it is launched. To be able to identify what is on each device would be helpful in managing and organizing the information. Furthermore, there may be, for example malicious viruses, malware or the like on a particular memory device that is connected to the hub. Therefore minimizing the launching of such applications onto the host system is also highly desirable.
Accordingly what is needed is a system and method that identifies the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implemented and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.